


Arya Stark and the Valerian steel dagger

by Sedecrem



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedecrem/pseuds/Sedecrem
Summary: Arya Stark in her first year of Hogwarts, the school for wizards and witches in Westeros.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Starks (ASoIaF), Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Bethandy Blackwood/Elia Sand/ Arya Stark, Friends and Family, Lommy Greenhands/Hot Pie/Arya Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tywin Lannister/Arya Stark, bassicly Arya stark and a lot of characters, doesn't necessarily mean romance
Comments: 47
Kudos: 58





	1. Platform 9 ¾

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, there are a dozen of game of thrones/harry potter universe fics out there. Yet I couldn't help myself by adding another one to it.  
some things I literally put from both the books and movies/series into my own story. so you'll probably see a lot of things you've already seen. I try to update regularly but make no promises

‘’ Arya Lyanna Stark!’’ the voice belonged to a woman, walking in the direction of platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express was expected to arrive very soon and the woman looked frustrated, to say the least. Her fiery red hair looked very pertinent to the fuming anger that clearly showed on her middle-aged, yet beautiful, face. Three other redheads could be seen along, two boys the age between 10 and 14, standing close to the woman’s right, a beautiful young girl, and not to forget the small child in her arms. The voice, however, had been focused on a dark-haired, skinny looking girl. Her name was Arya Stark.  
\---  
Arya Stark huffed in annoyance at the voice that belonged to her mother. She loved her mom dearly but the two of them were so different that she had spent a lot of her short, young, years wondering if she was truly the daughter of the elegant and beautiful Catelyn Tully Stark.  
‘’You come back here, right this instance young lady!’’ the voice continued. Arya cringed at the word use of ‘’lady’’. Gods, how she loathed that word. Her mother had a neck for getting under her skin.  
‘’For the love you bear your poor mother, please get back here.’’  
And dramatic, her mother could be awfully good at that too. A few chuckles could be heard, no doubt from her brothers and some bystanders who watched open-mouthed as one of the richest and famous wizard family of Westeros made its way to platform 9 ¾.  
Her family had never cared about spilling out their families name for everyone to hear. Arya hated it, from the moment that she was old enough to understand what her families name meant, she hated it. Didn’t like the things what was expected of her, the rules and tasks. Didn’t like to be judged even before somebody knew her. It had ended a lot of her early friendships and gave her a sense of insecurity. Especially because Arya knew herself that she didn’t really ‘’qualify’’ for being a ‘’lady’’. Yet almost everyone felt the need to remind her that she was, in fact, a lady and should act as such. According to Arya, it was all just a stupid title, not even relevant in this freaking twenty-first century, hello?

For a moment she wondered what would happen if she just ignored her mother further and jumped into the now opening doors of the train, the Hogwarts express. But she had promised her father, Eddard stark, called Ned by his friends and family, to behave and listen to her mother. He had wanted to see her off, had told her that he really felt bad for not being here. Arya knew he had more important matters to attend to. As lord of Winterfell and right hand of the minister of magic, duty always called. And so she had promised him solemnly while looking into the same grey coloured eyes, that she’d behave. 

‘’ Why do you always spoil things for everybody.’’ Her sister Sansa began.  
Arya turned around and bit her lip from words that were about to spill. She knew that it would make her mother only angrier. Her beautiful sister stared at her with a sour look only ever reserved for Arya and her so-called ‘’ questionable friends’’, whatever the hell that means.  
You see, Sansa Stark was everything Arya most certainly was not. She was beautiful, ambitious, popular, smart. Well... the last one depended on who you asked, despite the fact that Sansa was now starting her second year at Hogwarts and leaving a perfect set of first-year grades behind, Arya often wondered why her dull sister was ever sorted in the house that stood out for its intelligence and wit, house Ravenclaw. Really, Ravenclaw? Her sister had the worst taste in friends, could never tell foe from a friend and really, really had terrible instincts. But then again, Arya was the stupid one according to Sansa. Because according to Sansa, her older sister was merely a kind-hearted person, a trait that was clearly foreign to Arya. ‘Bullshit!’ ( Arya signature reply) and by far a lie, Sansa could be a real bitch. Arya did admit of having the spectacular ability to curse and knew words children her age shouldn't know, or worse, use. It was another cause for the headaches that occurred in Catelyn Stark's busy life. 

‘’ It’s not always about you, you do know that right?’’ Sansa continued.  
Arya walked slowly to where her family was standing. All of them, her mother with Rickon in her arms, her youngest brother who was still years apart from attending the wizarding school, looked quite bored. Bran and Rob tried but failed to hide their amusing faces standing next to a very annoyed Sansa Stark.  
The boys were at least smart enough to never interfere with the ‘’ladies drama,’’ That was how Theon always liked to refer to situations like these. He was sort of a brother too, adoptive brother, he used to be a real asshole, still was some times.  
She sighed again, all of them looking perfectly with their Tully blue eyes and red hair, a perfect family, Arya knew she looked nothing alike. Jon, her loving brother but really her half brother, shared the same features as her but he, just like Theon, was not included in this family union. They had already left, probably in search of their friends. Rob had wanted to follow but before he could, Catelyn had dragged him by the ear reminding him that there was still a ‘’family meeting’’ to be held. 

‘’ You're spoiling it for Bran, it’s his first year too, you know?’’  
No! I don’t know, Arya wanted to scream, of course, she knew, gods, she hated the voice her sister used. How could she forget? If Sansa was mothers, favourite daughter than Bran was her favourite child. And who could really blame her? Bran was sweet, smart and caring, he was one of the only students to ever attend Hogwarts a year earlier than usual. When the letter arrived for Bran everybody had been so happy that Arya had thought the school had forgotten all about her. Luckily, her letter arrived later in the evening. She had been relieved, to say the least.  
Arya never understood why Sansa always needed to end her sentences with question marks, as if Arya was so stupid she needed to be asked if she understood everything.  
Her mother, now silent yet still fuming looked her down and up.

‘’ Fix your stockings, a lady always looks perfect, no matter the circumstances.’’  
Arya huffed again, the stupid socks were itchy, long and somehow the one on her right leg, always managed to make its way down again.  
Make me! She wanted to shout, but looking at the face of her younger brother Bran, made her realise that it was hopeless. And suddenly she felt guilty and embarrassed for making everything difficult again, not for Sansa but for Bran.  
‘’Sorry.’’ She mumbled softly while putting her stocking up, trying to sound sincere. She didn't need to look up to see Sansa’s triumphally smile and her mother’s relieved looking face.  
‘’Thanks,’’ Bran whispered softly while boxing her elbow. She offered him a small smile usually only reserved for her father and Jon. Her mother put Rickon to the ground and looked all her children one by one in the eye.  
‘’Good, now we can begin. Always remember that you are Starks, you stick together and behave accordingly. I don’t want any bad news making its way to Winterfell this year.’’ The last part she had added while looking sternly at Robb. He had the grace to blush but still muttered, ‘’ that was all Theon’s fault, ask Jon.’’ It was the wrong thing to say to Catelyn however for she grabbed his chin not unkindly, forcing him to look her in the eye. ‘’Robb! you’re in your third year now for heaven's sake! You will not be persuaded or influenced by anyone, you hear me. You are a….’’

‘’… a Stark of Winterfell the eldest and you have younger siblings who look up to you.’’ Rob finished smiling, ‘’Yes, I know mom, I'm sorry.’’ And just like that Catelyn Tully Stark smiled again, Rob always had a way of making females smile at his charm, even his own mother. His charming character was contagious and Catelyn could never stay angry at her first boy for too long.  
‘’Good, now, I want you to…’’ Catelyn turned her head to Sansa. Arya had already lost interest and tuned out her mother’s voice, this would take some time she figured. Besides, her mother usually finished off the meeting with Arya. Her septa had told her mother once that it was most likely for Arya to 'remember' things if it was said at the end of conversations. 

Arya looked around her, people looking hasty but happy while trying to get to their destinations. Families standing off to see their children. Some muggles looking shy but curious as they spoke to others while trying to subtly stare at the magic around them. Arya had always been curious about muggles, how they lived and progressed with no amount of magic whatsoever, she admired it even. Yet, she couldn’t imagine a world without it. For Arya, there didn't seem to exist a world without the splendour that magic brought and she couldn’t wait to use the wand Jon had bought for her. She had named it Needle and it was perfect. They had gone together just the two of them when they had entered Mikken’s wand collection. It was stationed at Winterfell for ages and Arya had always liked the old man.  
Arya had known from as long as she could remember that she was destined to be a witch, to be one with her wand. Her parents use to be very protective of her, still are sometimes, when she gets angry or frustrated. Arya believed their worry was merely because of the safety of others. Till this day her parents are still worried that she might harm others because of her wild and sudden tantrums. Arya did her best to stay calm at those moments, she never does it on purpose. Yet, sometimes people could make her so angry.  
‘’Mother, can I have some coins for the sweets?’’ Bran asked suddenly as if remembering why he had been on his best behaviour. Catelyn sighed but with good humour and made to pinch his cheeks.

‘’ We’re dismissed I reckon?’’ Arya dared ask, she had tried to sound kind but knew from the looks around her that it had only sounded cold and distant. 

‘’ Arya I want you to promise me that you’ll be on your best behaviour, no bullying your sister and for the love of gods don’t play with the…’’ Her mother went on and on, Arya started to tune everything out again.  
‘’…I love you but you have to remember that when you’re at Hogwarts they know you as ‘lady Arya Stark’, which means you have a…’’  
‘’… reputation to uphold, yes, yes I know mother, don’t disappoint, behave, study and be nice to your siblings.’’ Arya managed to say, repeating Robs earlier attempt at a sweet smile. She was sure it came out falsely, either way, her mother mirrored one of her own. 

‘’ Good, now I know that your father wanted to be here, but if we're lucky we will see each other for the holidays and…’’ Her mother went on a bit about a few other things, Catelyn hugged each of her children carefully before pulling an annoyed Rickon up again.  
Rob and Sansa already left in search of their friends. Despite their differences, they were a family and Catelyn Tully Stark loved each of her children fiercely.  
It didn't take long before the whistle of the train could be heard and students and family alike said their last goodbyes. With one look at their shoulders, Arya and Brandon Stark stepped into the opening doors of the train. The Hogwarts Express was finally ready to depart, leaving a sudden teary-eyed Catelyn and a very clueless Rickon Stark standing on Platform 9 ¾ behind.


	2. The road to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really like this chapter, but felt it was necessary for what comes next. I'm always open to feedback.

‘’It’s weird isn’t it,’’ Bran said while the two of them made their way through the train now full of students eager to find a place to sit. 

‘’What is?’’ 

‘''That we're both attending Hogwarts at the same time. Wouldn’t it be fun if we both get sorted into Gryffindor, we have all the seven years to get to know each other even better.’’ He had said it so casually that people outside the family wouldn't believe it to be sarcasm. Bran began to laugh when he saw Aryas making an annoyed face. 

Arya couldn’t help but join. They had talked about it a lot, it was a sort of unwritten rule for Starks to get sorted into Gryffindor, only Sansa had been sorted differently. But that was no surprise, seeing as their mother had been a Ravenclaw. And of all her siblings, Sansa looked the most like a Tully. 

They finally found an empty cabin but before any of them could enter somebody else made their way. A slim but tall looking boy with green coloured garments, a Slytherin. And one look at his face made Bran and Arya crumble in distaste, it was Joffrey.  
He was uncle Roberts son, well Robert Baratheon was not really their uncle but rather the best friend of their father, he also happened to be the prime minister of Magic.  
They had often seen his children at some summer holiday or some events. Sansa was totally smitten with him and Jeyne had told Arya that Joffrey thinks Sansa is the prettiest girl he has ever seen. They had visited during the winter break and Arya could still hear their annoying giggles. 

‘’Well, well, if it isn't one of the new Starks, looks like we have an addition each year.’’ Joffrey sneered, his face mirroring the same distaste on their faces. He looked from Bran to Arya and continued.

''We get to have two Starks this year. It seems like you Starks are everywhere, wait till my mother hears about this.'' 

Oh yes, Joffrey may have an affection for Sansa and Sansa for him. But Joffrey hated the rest of the stark children as much as they hated him back, maybe even more. Arya still remembered the time she had given him a bloody nose after bullying Bran and her friend Micah. Micah, her muggle friend who had worked with his father at Winterfell received his letter shortly after hers. They had been so happy, relieved that she had at least one friend to share this school story with. She wondered where he was now, no doubt taking in all the foreign magic around him, not that she could blame him.

‘’What do you want?!’’ Arya spat with a nervous Bran standing beside her. She looked at her brother and he made a face as if to say, ''don’t, whatever you do, don’t give him the satisfaction of losing your temper.''  
Joffrey smiled cruelly as if he knew something they had yet to find out. But before any of them could kill the other, a familiar voice could be heard from behind.

‘’There you are guys, I’ve been looking for the two of you all over this place.’’ Bran sighed in relieve at the sound of their brother, Jon's voice. Arya forgot about the jerk before her and sprinted to her favourite person.

‘’Jon!’’ she screamed happily, before jumping in his embrace. 

‘’Oef! You’re getting heavier by the day,’’ Jon laughed, Arya only slapped his arm playfully.

‘’ You know we saw each other just this morning but by the hug you're giving me it seems like it has been years.’’ Jon joked again and Arya couldn’t help but laugh along.

‘’You’re my favourite, am I not allowed to hug you?’’ she asked with a wide grin. 

And then suddenly. ‘’Oh! Painful, be careful Stark, I'm telling you, Snow is stealing your title of the favourite brother.’’ The voice belonged to Theon Greyjoy. 

Arya looked around surprised to see that Rob and Theon were joining them. Rob acted shocked at Arya's much-heard remark but only laughed and ruffled her hair, the way only Rob and Jon could do. Jon led them to an empty cabin, leaving behind a rather irritated Slytherin. They had all began to enter when Bran asked, ‘’What were you guys doing looking for us?’’ 

Arya couldn’t help but agree, she had thought they would leave them for their friends.

‘’Yes, I mean, Jon I would understand but you two?’’ Arya added smirking. 

‘’See? I told you they wouldn’t mind being left behind.’’ Theon muttered, but one look at Rob and he shut up. 

‘’Bran, Arya..’’’ Rob began before looking each one of them in the eye, he was doing his best father impression, complete with the voice. She and her younger brothers had called it mockingly the lord's voice.  
‘’… it’s your first year on Hogwarts and we thought it would be nice to be together, all the siblings…’’ 

‘’Theon is not our brother,’’ Bran added as if it was the most logical thing in the world and felt the need to layout something so obvious.  
Theon honestly looked hurt but hid it fast while Rob only looked annoyed. 

‘’Bran, please I’m making an effort here.’’ Theon made a dramatic ‘’Rob’’ face but Rob only looked at him again and Jon winked at Arya, she couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘’Theon is our brother maybe not in blood.’’ Rob said while putting a hand on Theon’s shoulder, ‘’But he is our brother.’’

‘’Yes.’’ Bran said again, ‘’I think we all know that Robb, please continue.’’  
Rob made a surprised face that, Arya thought, looked quite comical. Though he never really showed it, Rob could get awfully annoyed when Bran acted as the smart ass. Of course not to mention Bran's way of talking could sometimes annoy even the best of them, her younger brother could be awfully weird. 

‘’’Thank you, Bran, as I was saying, we are siblings and we should always stick together and that’s why…’’

‘’Where is Sansa, shouldn’t she also be here if we're talking about siblings anyway?’’ Bran interrupted again. 

Her eldest brother put his arms up as in annoyance, ‘’Okay, I give up, I can’t… whatever I tried my best here’’ Rob muttered annoyed, The rest of them trying very hard not to laugh except for Bran acting as if he had no clue why Rob was feeling so annoyed.

But Arya knew Bran, knew it in the way his lips curled slightly that he had done it on purpose, saving them all for what had probably been a very boring Rob speech. 

Arya did take some pity on her older brother yet couldn't help but ask, ‘’Where is Sansa though? I think I saw Jeyne and Margaery somewhere but not our sister? Anyone an idea?’’  
At the mention of Sansa’s best friend, Margaery, Rob seemed to tense. It didn’t go unnoticed by Arya or Bran for that matter. 

‘’Sansa will join us later she had to check on a few other things,’’ Jon added in. 

Arya nodded and began to make herself comfortable in her seat.

\---

They spend the rest of their time on relaxed conversations. Arya felt at ease and was thankful for the family that loved her. Theon occasionally made some bad jokes and instantly got scolded for it by Rob and a death glaring Jon. They spend some coin, Catelyn had given Bran, on sweets, cakes and chocolate frogs.

Theon had been living with the Starks as long as Arya could remember. He was a Greyjoy but his father had rebelled in the past years against Prime minister Baratheon and so Ned Stark had taken him in as if he was one of his own sons. Theon had no love for his old man, he had told them more than once, or his sister for that matter. He was an idiot but extremely loyal to Robb. And even though Theon could even anger the best of characters, he usually meant well.  
Rob and Jon were both sorted into Gryffindor, Theon in Slytherin, which was no surprise, Theon had been a real ass not so many years ago. And Arya had always heard stories about the Slytherin house, it was the house of most of her family enemies. In the thousand years that The Starks lived, never had there ever been one sorted into the house of Slytherin. Arya and Bran used to have nightmares of getting sorted into Slytherin. Sansa ''surprisingly'' had wanted to be one last year. She had gone on about house Slytherin and royalty, greatest witches and wizards bla bla bla. But everyone knew that she had only wanted to be there because of the prime minister’s son, Joffrey. Sansa could be a hopeless romantic. 

‘’You think professor Baelish is still trying to get his ‘’ dream job’’?’’ Robb asked jokingly while eating the last chocolate frog. 

‘’No way! Ha-ha, he will never teach D.A.D.A. He'll probably be forever teaching us all about potions.’’ Theon joked further. 

‘’Professor Baelish is…’’ Jon began, explaining Bran and Arya all about the rat of a man. Robb even tensed when Theon mentioned the professor’s fascination with Sansa.  
Great, Arya thought, stay way out of this Baelish professor it would seem. 

The five of them were laughing when Sansa suddenly appeared opening the door of the cabin. ‘’We're almost there.’’ She looked at the mess they had made, empty sweet packages, crumbles of cakes, not to mention their sticky fingers. 

‘’ I take it you have been stuffing yourself full of sweets, what would mother think?’’ She had tried to look stern but soon they were all laughing and Rob handed her a lemon cake, everybody knew it was her favourite. It was probably the only thing Arya and Sansa had in common, apart from being sisters, they both had a sweet tooth.  
Bran moved closer to Arya, who was stationed at the window, therefor making places for their older sister to sit. Sansa smiled brightly at her younger brother and said. ‘’Thank you, Bran, you're such a sweetheart.’’ 

Despite them al being together as a family, Arya could still feel the tension between her and Sansa. One look at her sister confirmed it.  
Sansa was dressed in her blue Ravenclaw garb with her pretty red hair neatly at one side into a low ponytail. Arya couldn’t help but compare herself to her sister. Stop it! She scolded herself, you don’t care about those things anyway. But still, it hurt some part of her, to know that she'll always be compared to perfect pretty Sansa. At age eleven Arya was already painfully aware of the gossip that was going on about the Stark sisters.  
The closer they came to the destination, the more Arya and Bran began to tense. Jon noticed and said kindly. 

‘’ Don’t worry it will be fun I promise.’’ 

But Arya couldn’t help but feel sick, although it was probably due to the fact she had eaten way too many sweets. 

‘’I think I drank too much.’’ It was Arya's excuse to stand up and leave. Her siblings looked at her knowingly and Arya stood up. She hated this feeling of weakness, she was a wolf and wolfs were supposed to be strong. 

‘’You should go too, Bran, we’re almost there better now use the restroom than holding it up.’’ Arya heard Sansa say before Arya disappeared not looking back if Bran followed. 

She needed space, fresh air and not this musky smell of the train. The hallway was becoming smaller and smaller despite the fact that there was no one present. Breathe in, breathe out, she told herself while searching for a window. And just when she had her breathing intact the train slowed down to a stop. It was not long before a whistle could be heard. At once all the doors of the cabins flew open and students made their way, eager to get out after spending hours on the train. 

And then suddenly a flying book? or whatever it was made its way past Arya. She managed to move her head just in time to prevent a possible embarrassing hit if she stayed where she had been seconds ago.  
She looked angry at the owner before muttering a few curse words. The boy, fat and out of breath, muttered a stammering apology while breathing rapidly. His cloak was fastened at all the wrong places and he wore a backpack on his shoulder. Arya could have sworn the pack was covered with all sorts of pastries stickers.

‘’So- Sorry…’’ He said again, reaching for the book that had finally managed to stop moving. Arya decided his apology was sincere and smiled at him. 

‘’I was just trying out some spell but it didn’t work out and well the book just flew away. I mean can you believe it? It was really flying, you see, my friend Lommy warned me not to listen to this other…’’ The boy went on and stopped suddenly as if remembering he had yet to tell his name. He looked shy and embarrassed again, his voice still ragged, probably due to the fact he had been running for his book for quite some time. 

‘’I'm Hot pie by the way. I'm new, I mean I'm a muggle, that's how they call us, right? Or I should say, how we call them? Right? Well, I am, anyway, I think. I mean my parents are, I think, I mean my mom…’’ The boy, Hot pie, rambled on. 

Hot pie? What a strange name Arya thought, but knowing that he probably was questioned a lot about his name she decided to ignore it. See? she could behave very well if she wanted to. 

Instead, Arya laughed, instantly liking him, he reminded her of Micah. The boy smiled back at her, relieve showing on his face. 

‘’That’s alright, how did you manage to get it flying anyway?’’ Arya asked, ignoring the chaos around them and picking up the book that now lay forgotten on the ground. 

‘’Thanks.’’ Hot pie said, ‘’You see there was this older boy, Jonah I think, or Jofa no that’s not right…’’

‘’…Joffrey’’ Arya said, not really surprised, it was such a typical thing for the Joffrey to do anyway, bully first years, especially muggles.

‘’…Yes! That’s the name, Joffrey, you know him?’’ Hot pie asked while shoving his book in his back. Why he had a backpack with him, Arya had no clue but she managed to lead him to one of the exits. 

‘’Yes I know him, he is a real jerk, you better stay far away from him and don’t you ever trust him,’’ Arya told him while they made their way outside. 

‘’He is known for his cruelty, and...’’ Arya continued while looking around in search of a familiar face.

‘'... he is the prime minister’s son, Joffrey Baratheon, he and his mom aren't exactly secrecy about their hate for muggles.’’

Hot pie looked scared again, but before he could muster something else or what had let him into an occurrence with the prick in question, a curly blond-haired boy made its way to them. His hands looked smudged with some kind of green paint. His cloak was rolled up by his arms and the green paint reached till his elbow. 

‘’’Where were you!? I told you not to listen to that older guy.’’ Arya assumed this must be Lommy? 

Hot pie turned around and it was only then that the boy looked at Arya. 

‘’Who are you?’’ he blurted out, not caring if it sounded rude. Arya decided that she liked him too. 

Hot pie just rolled his eyes and offered. ‘’Right, well Lommy this is…’’ he looked at her suddenly shocked. ‘’Fudge! I haven’t even asked your name.’’

Arya just laughed again, ‘’I'm Arya but my friends call me Arry.’’

‘’Well Arry?,’’ Hot pie said suddenly shy as if calling her by her nickname might be too soon. But Arya just nodded encouragingly,

’’…This is my best friend, Lommy, Lommy this is Arya...- I mean Arry.’’ Hot pie said, smiling brightly. Lommy examined her slowly taking in her, no doubt sloppy, appearance, before holding out his hand and giving her a smile. One tooth was missing at the front but Arya decided she didn’t care and shook out his hand.

‘’Well I'm glad somebody found Hot pie, I was beginning to worry he had fallen off the train,’’ Lommy said jokingly. Hot pie only looked annoyed for a time before the trio made its way to where the first years were expected to go.  
They fell into an easy conversation, talking about their experience of platform 9 ¾. And what if was like to suddenly know there was such a thing as magic and wizards. Arya, in turn, tried to explain as much possible about the magical wizarding world and warning them for people like Joffrey. They had reached the group of first years when Arya caught sight of Micah. Her friend smiled brightly at her and Arya quickly made her way to him, her new friends following closely behind.

‘’Hey Arry,’’ Micah said, hugging her in a friendly embrace. They cached up talking before he looked at the two boys by her side. 

‘’Oh right,’’ Arya said, scolding herself, for forgetting to introduce them. Hot pie and Lommy looked slightly shy but Arya would make sure to remedy that. 

‘’These two are my new friends, Hot pie and Lommy.’’ She answered brightly, making sure to empathise the word friends. The two boys looked thankful for that. And soon the four of them were talking brightly, joking here and there as if they had always known each other. She felt more at ease now that she had made some new friends. 

Arya never really had a problem with making friends, but in recent years it had become difficult to explain who she really was. She had therefore preferred her nickname ‘’Arry’’ deciding that leaving her last name ensured more friends to play with. 

The group around them began to grow and Arya had no doubt they were almost complete. Before them, a giant of a man began to make its way. Arya had heard from him from the stories her siblings had told. His name was Hodor, and if she could remember correctly he was one of old Nan’s family. Arya was happy to see someone from her home Winterfell, it gave her a warm feeling.

Everybody was suddenly silent and Arya could make out in time to see her brother's red hair standing right in front of the broad posture of Hodor. 

‘’Wow, is that a giant?’’ the trembled voice belonged to Hot pie and she had to try very hard not to laugh at her scared-looking friends.

‘’Relax he is a friendly giant, he won't hurt anyone, he doesn’t talk.’’ The last thing she added in a whisper. 

Hodor looked every one of the students in the eye as if imprinting their faces, looking if someone was missing. How could he know that? Arya thought strangely. Arya noticed that it had to be quite an effort for Hodor to look the students in the eye. The giant was tall and had to bow his neck every time he looked down. When his eyes reached hers, she smiled, he smiled back and muttered. ‘’Hodor.’’

A few students looked surprised and Arya saw Bran talking with a small looking boy, ‘’Bran!’’ she shouted before muttering a quick, ‘’I’ll be right back.’’ Over her shoulders to her clueless new-made friends. 

‘’ Do you think there are still some students missing?’’ Arya asked. Bran turned around and began asking where she had gone. Arya quickly told her story, Bran, not even looking surprised at it, knowing that his sister was well capable of managing fine on her own. Standing next to Bran, there was a boy, small posture, yet with the liveliest, moss-green eyes, Arya had ever seen.  
He introduced himself as Jojen Reed. Arya held out her hand for Bran's newe made friend. '' I'm Arya, Bran's sister.'' 

The Reed Boy stared intently at her. ''I know,'' he said. 

Arya stared right back at him and detected pure curiosity in those strange green eyes. Yet she couldn't help but feel that there was more to Jojen Reed that he let on. 

Around them students were beginning to talk again, a greasy looking boy muttering something like, ‘’what a dimwit, doesn’t even speak!’’, to Hodor. Arya wanted to yell at him for being rude when the giant turned around and made its way into the darkness 

‘’I think we’re supposed to follow him,’’ Arya whispered to Bran and Jojen, trying to remember what her siblings had told her about their first year, but remembering absolutely nothing of importance. When still no one made to move, she sighted annoyingly and made the first steps, tugging a reluctant Bran by her side, following Hodor through the darkness. It was the right thing to do because soon enough the rest followed.

\---  
It was not long before the first years where all standing before a gigantic castle door and Hodor raised his fist to Knock on it for three times. It was already dark but Arya knew the sight of the school was something spectacular. 

At the last touch of Hodor’s fist, the door swung open. Revealing a tall, grey-haired witch in night-blue robes, a stern-look plastered on her old face. Arya's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

‘’Hodor,’’ mumbled Hodor.

‘’Thank you, Hodor. I will take them from here.’’ The witch offered with a voice that sounded even sterner than Arya would’ve thought. Hodor only nodded slightly before making its way to the darkness again. 

Arya and the rest of the first year's looked back at the witch, knowing that their first year at Hogwarts was now truly beginning.


	3. The sorting ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghhh! Okay, here it is. Get comfortable and imagine being there yourself (or don't, I dont know what I'm typing. Gosh, I'm so nervous!)

The stern-looking witch pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big that it put even Winterfell’s largest rooms to shame. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones she had once seen while accompanying her father at Gringotts. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor Mordane, she was called, across the flagged stone floor. Arya could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor Mordane showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

‘’Welcome to Hogwarts,’’ said Professor Mordane. ‘’The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.’’

‘’The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
‘’The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’’  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Hot pie’s greasy looking cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Lommys’s green smudged hands. Arya nervously checked on her stockings, remembering her mother’s stern words.  
‘’I shall return when we are ready for you,’’ said Professor Mordane. ‘’Please wait quietly.’’

She left the chamber. And Arya could hear her new-made friend swallow loudly and gave him a reassuring smile.  
‘’How exactly do they sort us into houses?’ Hot pie asked Arya then. Lommy and Micah listened closely even though the latter had already heard stories about the sorting hat. Arya had made sure to tell him as much as possible when they had both received their acceptance letters.

‘’Some sort of test, I think. My brother Robb said it hurts a lot.’’ Arya couldn’t help but tease and laughed at the scared looking faces of her newly made friends. Bran rolled his eyes and took pity.  
‘’Don’t listen to her, she is only joking, you see…’’ Bran began, telling her friends about the sorting hat.  
Arya took this time to take in her surroundings and noticed a lot of students looking around anxiously, knowing that her friends weren’t the only ones who were terrified. And suddenly she felt the butterflies from not long ago creeping up again. Bran had stopped talking for a while before whispering to Jojen about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one he’d already need for the first semester. Arya noticed Hot pie tried hard not to listen to her brother while Lommy kept his eyes fixed on the door.  
Any second now, Professor Mordane would come back and lead them to their houses. But before Arya could mutter some soothing words to her friends and sending a death glare to her brother for rambling about how much he knew, something else happened. 

It made Hot pie jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed. But Arya and Bran stayed calm.  
‘’What the –?’’ somebody muttered.  
People gasped from all around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little Septon was saying, ‘Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –‘’  
‘’My dear high Septon, haven’t we given Harren all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?’’ A ghost wearing a greasy old cloak had suddenly noticed the first-years. Nobody answered.  
‘’New students!’’ said the Fat looking Septon, smiling around at them.  
‘’About to be sorted, I suppose?’’  
A few people nodded mutely.  
‘’Hope to see you in Ravenclaw!’ said the Septon. ‘’My old house, you know.’’

‘’Move along now,’’ said a sharp voice. ‘’The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.’’ Professor Mordane had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
‘’Now, form a line,’’ Professor Mordane told the first-years, ‘’and follow me.’’  
Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Arya got into line behind a boy with pale blond hair and eyes that almost seemed purple, with Bran and her new-made friends behind her, they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Arya had seen a lot of beautiful places, the perks of being rich, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight that lay before her. The strange and splendid place was mesmerizing, to say the least. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.  
Professor Mordane led the first-years up there so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Arya looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Bran whisper in her ear, ‘’It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.’’ Of course, her brother did. Arya had no doubt that he had already read all the books for their first year.  
It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, and that the Great Hall didn’t simply open on to the heavens. Professor Mordane now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
‘’When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,’’ she said. 

‘Ashwood, Berk!’

Arya looked at the four tables representing the four houses, one in which she would be sorted very soon. And started to search for the faces of her brothers and sister but could not find them, they were too far away. Hopefully, she would see them soon. 

A pink-faced boy with light brown hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over his eyes, and sat down. A moment’s pause –

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ shouted the hat at once.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Berk went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. 

‘Beesbury, Linda!’

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ shouted the hat again, and Linda scuttled off to sit next to Berk. By now Arya felt sick her belly full of butterflies, she breathed in and out trying to stay calm. 

‘Burley, Terry!’  
‘RAVENCLAW’ The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Arya saw the ghost of the Fat Septon waving merrily at him.

‘Cressy, Mandy’ went to Ravenclaw too, but ‘Heddle, Jeyne’ became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers;  
Arya couldn’t help but cringe at the name Jeyne, why must there be so many girls named Jeyne? She could finally see her brothers though, and by the looks of it they were having quite some fun. 

‘Dayne, Edric!’  
‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ Arya began to wonder how many would be sorted into house Hufflepuff.

‘Frey, Elmar’ then became a Slytherin. And Arya recognised him as the boy who had been mean at Hodor. She shuddered at the thought of joining the unpleasant looking lot.  
She was starting to feel definitely sick now. And one look at her students told her they shared the same thoughts. By now she had tried to turn out the voice of professor Mordane. Concentrating only on her breathing. 

The names continued. ‘Flint, Florent and she could’ve sworn that there had been at least more than two other Frey’s sorted. Garner, Greenhands…’

‘Greenhands, Lommy!’ If Arya hadn’t felt sick she would’ve laughed at the somehow fitting name for her friend. 

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’

The table on the right cheered and clapped again and Lommy smiled brightly when he made his way to the Hufflepuff table. Arya smiled too for her friend and next to her Hot pie muttered ‘’ I wish I get sorted into Hufflepuff too.’’ He repeated this for moments on and Arya decided she wouldn’t mind being a Hufflepuff either.  
Soon enough though, Hot pie got his wish, before Arya really knew what happened Hot pie was ready to leave for his new house. His smile was bigger than Arya had ever seen. He looked so relieved while waving fondly at her. ‘’’I’ll see you soon Arry.’’ He shouted at her. A few people looked at Arya, but she didn’t mind and began to concentrate on her breathing again. 

‘’Hull, Hunter, Lafford, Manderley, Martell, Reed on and on went the list. Until she heard it loud and clear.

‘’Stark, Arya!’’

A few people gasped at the sound of Arya's last name. The Starks were one of the most famous and old families in whole Westeros, for muggles and wizards alike.  
Arya took a steady breath and made her way to the stool, she glanced one more time back to see Bran raising his thumps up encouragingly.  
Time seemed to slow down when she sat on the stool. Professor Mordane wasted no time and instantly put on the hat, hiding a big part of Arya's forehead.  
It was strange, Arya thought at first, she imagined it to be quickly over. But the sorting hat seemed fixed on taking his sweet time. 

‘’Well, well a Stark aye? Though you Starks pop up every year, It’s been a time since I had someone like you. ’’ 

Arya had no idea what he was talking about and kept her mouth shut. She remembered Hot pie muttering ‘’Hufflepuff’ over and over again, like a small prayer. But that seemed stupid to Arya, so, she chose to be herself instead and blurted out.  
‘’Are you just going to talk to me? I thought you were supposed to scream my house name right about now.’’  
The sorting hat made a sound awfully close to what sounded like a laugh. ‘’Yes, well, some students take more time. I can already tell you’re quite the talker eh?’’  
Arya huffed in annoyance, you didn’t need to be a sorting hat to know that Arya spoke her mind.  
‘’You’re a difficult one too, I can tell.’’ The hat continued. 

‘’Now you just sound like my mother.’’ Arya couldn’t help but blurt out again.

The sorting hat was truly laughing now, if you could call it laughter. Do hats actually laugh? ‘’I think I like you Arya Stark.’’ the hat offered.  
Next to her, Professor Mordane looked annoyed. Arya couldn’t really blame her, she herself was already annoyed, annoyed and anguillid. By now she could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall on her, even the teachers seem to agree that it was taking too long.  
‘’Do I need to remind you we still have students to sort.’’ Professor Mordane muttered not so kindly.  
The sorting hat ignored her completely and began to make sounds as if he was in deep thought.  
‘’Why is it taken you so long,’’ Arya said, feeling exposed. New insecurities were creeping up, what if there was indeed something wrong? What if they all had been wrong? What if she was never meant to be a witch at all?

And then promptly the sorting head began to speak again, reducing no nerves whatsoever that had already blossomed into Arya's stomach. 

‘’You’re a strange one, Stark. Wild you are, but kind too, ambitious. You’ve got an urge to do the right thing and a brain set on fixing things. Loyal you are. And yet there is something else, something I can’t seem to… ‘’  
The hat muttered again. ‘’…Yes, Yes that could be it… No, No probably not. Or maybey yes? Difficult, truly difficult this is, perhaps…’’ 

By now Arya was certain people were talking about her. Breathing became hard and she knew she had to stay calm. Yet the stool was too small and everything around her was becoming to feel crowded. She felt at the burst of exploding. 

‘… A brave heart and not a bad mind either, wit, intelligent even.’’ Arya slightly remembered the qualities of her sister’s house and quickly muttered. ‘’Not Ravenclaw please.’’ But the sorting gave no indication he had heard and continued. ‘’… I wonder if… Well lets make it... Aha yes, yes. I can see it now.’’  
Arya was fed up and was certain she would do something really stupid when the sorting head finally made its choice and shouted. 

‘’SLYTHERIN!’’

Arya didn’t know what exactly happened but all at once her emotions began to leave her body. Closing her eyes she felt a strange, yet raging, calm settling into her. She could feel a cold wind making its way to the great hall. And Arya felt surrounded by darkness, the wind had instantly damped all the candles around them. Shattered glass could be heard and people were screaming.  
Yet, when Arya opened her eyes again, everything was back to normal. As if the moments before didn't even happen. As if everything had just played out in her mind. She could feel someone looking and looked behind her shoulders. She was met with the violet, mesmerising eyes of the headmaster.  
He nodded at her slowly and Arya knew there was more to it before suddenly the Slytherin table erupted in claps and shouts. Arya plastered on her best fake smile, and moved to her new house table, ignoring the looks that her family and friends were no doubt giving her.  
She couldn’t really blame the stares and gasps around her. Because for the first time in history a Stark was sorted into house Slytherin. And for the first time in Arya's life, she felt alone.  
Arya looked at the new faces that would now be considered family. She sat down shaking all different kinds of hands before getting hugged by a squealing excited girl.  
‘’Hello! I'm Wylla Manderley,’’ The girl yelled. ‘’Good thing you’re here, we Northerners should stick together.’’ That made Arya smile truthfully. Wylla’s ash blonde hair hung loosely around her kindly-looking face. House Manderley, Arya thought, yes, they were one of her father’s bannerman. 

Elmar Frey made to sit next to her but Arya gave him a death glare when she saw who he was. It took some time but he smartly backed off and Arya seated herself next to Wylla at the end of the table. Still, there was no denying the tension that came from the other side of it. Because there she was, Arya stark. The youngest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Sorted into the house she had learned to loathe, the same house as that of her greatest enemy. The enemy that was staring right at her with nothing more than pure hate. Because right there, at the end of the table was none other than Joffrey Baratheon. 

They had to stay silent again for the sorting ceremony was still continuing. Arya saw a man looking here way. His eyes, even from a distance, were a fine colour green. The man, old, yet still strong-looking, sat on the far side of the Teachers’ table. He catches her looking and Arya held his stare, determined not to give in. She could’ve sworn he had looked amused by that. His stare, however, reminded her of that of a lion. But before she could ask who he was, Professor Mordane’s voice could be heard again.

‘Stark, Brandon!’

‘RAVENCLAW!’ 

‘’He is your brother right?’’ Wylla asked. Arya nodded and felt a small speckle of worry, her siblings had all been sorted into houses with each other except for her. She could see Sansa clapping loudly before pinching Bran's cheek, even from afar, Arya could see Brans embarrassed face. That soon changed for a happy one though. After all, her brother did get sorted into the house together with his friend. The Jojen boy, If Arya remembered correctly. 

Arya was happy for Bran, she truly was. But she also knew that Bran had wanted to get into Gryffindor, just like her. Bran was fascinated in following the footsteps of the legendary Barristan the Bold. No kind of following footsteps for the both of them, it seemed. Cruel, Arya thought, the world seemed suddenly so cruel. 

The sorting around them continued and soon professor Mordane was clapping her hands, the sorting hat got carried away and Arya could have sworn that his intelligent eyes were looking straight at her. Headmaster Aemon stood from his pose and made its way to the head of the great hall. 

"The very best of evenings to you!... Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" 

Arya only half-listened daring to catch Jon’s face or any of her siblings. It was to no avail, everybody already intently listening at the head measter.  
She began to take in the great wizard before them. Aemon Targaryen fourth of his name was not just a wizard, no, he was the most powerful and mighty of all. And was also known to have quite the history. Winterfell’s library was full of books with his adventures and quests, Arya had always liked those stories.  
He looked old, Arya decided, older than she had imagined, even older than old Nan. But despite his age, his beard and long hair still held the silvery colour the Targaryen’s were known for. His face looked kind with a few wrinkles that could be due to frowning or laughing? Arya had yet to decide. But she imagined it to be the latter. Still, there was no denying the magical intensity that seemed to radiate from his posture. 

‘’Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words…’’ Headmaster Aemon continued, warning the first years about the places that were forbidden and other house rules. 

Before any of them could blink their eyes, the great hall turned into a great feast. Plates and goblets were full of all kinds of drinks and food. It was more than Arya had ever seen before. Sounds of joy and laughs could be heard. Arya was set on eating all kinds of delicious food when she got noticed by the fool named ‘Theon’. 

Theon couldn’t help but laugh loudly, spilling some drops of a green coloured liquid. He was seated at the far end of the table and spoke loudly. ‘’You did it, Wolfie!’’ Theon shouted, ‘’You are the first Stark to ever get sorted into house Slytherin, how you managed that, I have no idea, but welcome to the family anyways.’’  
If Arya didn’t know better she would have thought he was drunk. She felt slightly embarrassed when Theon had used her old nickname ‘Wolfie’. Next to Theon, sat his sister Asha. Arya remembered her of a picture she had once found in Theon’s room. She and Jon had sneaked into his place, paying him back for something stupid he had done. Asha was rolling her eyes ignoring her brother and everyone around them.  
If Arya had thought that had been the end of it she was wrong, because Theon continued again while shovelling down some food, Arya could as well sank down the floor.  
‘’Never thought that you’d be in Slytherin, to be honest, your siblings neither, by the looks of it.’’

Looking at the Gryffindors table, Arya knew he wasn’t wrong. Jon looked shocked and Rob held a grim-looking face. It was the other table she didn’t dare to look at, the table of her friends. If they were still called friends, that is. 

‘’’Oh stop your talking Greyjoy, don’t you know the first rule of welcoming first years,’’ A black-haired boy with evil-looking eyes interfered. He was perhaps the same age as Theon, maybe older. ‘’ You’re supposed to be nice to them and definitely not humiliate them, well not yet at least.’’ 

That earned him a few laughs including a blond-haired prick Arya tried very hard to ignore. Theon looked angry but before he could spat anything back the boy spoke again.  
‘’ Oh save it, Reek,’’ he looked at Theon as if he was just some annoying fly. 

‘’I'm Ramsey, Ramsey Bolton.’’ He held out his hand for Arya to shake but she ignored it, he continued though. 

‘’I’ll have you know that our fathers attended Hogwarts at the same time. I know your brothers too.’’ The boy Ramsey said, a gleam starting to form in his pale-looking eyes. Something about him unnerved Arya and she instantly disliked him. Theon had tensed at the name, Reek? Arya could detect some uncomfortable tension between the two of them. But she managed to surprise Ramsey by looking straight into his eyes while saying. 

‘’I don’t think I’ve ever heard the name Bolton before, and now that I’ve met you, I am beginning to understand why nobody ever took time to mention you.’’  
Arya lied, of course, already remembering the stories her father and brothers had told her about the name Bolton, it was nothing good. She was not stupid like Sansa. 

Despite the icy tone in her voice, her remark had earned her a few laughs of her own. Out the corner of her eye, Arya could see a blue-haired boy putting down his book giving her a quick wink before picking up his read again. He looked amused and the small smile that was visible on his face reminded her somehow of Jon. 

Ramsey just sneered at her, probably thinking of something else to say. When somebody else interfered. Holding out an olive-skinned hand for Arya to take, was a pretty girl probably a year older than her brothers. 

‘’Welcome to house Slytherin Arya Stark.’’ Her hair was dark and wavy, ending in elegant curls at her back. ‘’I'm Arianna Martell, and I look forward on getting to know you, my Brother Trystan is also a first-year, he was sorted into Gryffindor earlier on. Your older brothers are Gryffindor’s, right?’’ 

Arya nodded her hand and was slightly taken aback by the sweet voice that came out of her red coloured lips. The smile Arianna gave her reminded her of a cat. No, a snake, definitely more cunning than she lets on, Arya decided.  
Arya remembered the Martells quite well, they were an important house in Dorne. And she had always been fascinated with its history, especially that of Queen Nymeria, not that she was planning on mentioning it. There was bad blood between the Martells of Dorne and the Starks of the North. 

Next to Arianna, sat a group of girls that shared some of the similar Dornish features. They were all a bit younger, but no doubt family. Except perhaps for one girl with long blonde hair and tanned skin. Yet despite her different appearance, Arya thought she fitted right in. The girl showed her a bright smile and Arya looked away quickly.

‘’No need to slime Arri, I'm sure she knows who you are.’’ A silver-haired girl spoke. Arya, who was trying very hard to ignore the mention of their similar nicknames, looked up. The girl who had spoken was perhaps the prettiest girl Arya had ever seen, by far the one at this table. Not as pretty as her sister though, no one could ever be as pretty as Sansa.

Arya hadn’t need to look hard to know who it was.  
‘’Daenerys Targaryen to your acquaintance, but if you want, you can call me Dany. Oh and take my advice and don’t look too long into my niece's eyes. You’ll find that she has a neck for drowning people in it.’’ Dany finished. Arya had no idea what that was about but their annoyance for each other was clearly evident on their pretty faces. 

Even though Dany had sounded sincere, Arya felt like this was exactly the person she imagined a Slytherin student to be.  
The aunt and niece, yes they were family, made to argue for a while. Arya began to wonder how the two of them could ever be related. She shrugged it off, deciding that Sansa and she herself were nothing alike, and they were sisters for heaven’s sake. Besides she knew enough of Targaryen history to know that they had some weird family things going on.  
Soon enough conversation started elsewhere, and Arya was grateful for the change of attention. Sighing deeply and finally enjoying the food that lay before her, she began to relax. Until she suddenly remembered the teacher with the green eyes.

‘’Wylla,’’ Arya began, trying her best to sound cool and not eager. Wylla looked at her expectantly. ‘’Would you happen to know the stern-looking man with the green eyes? There, you see, on the left side of the teacher's table?’’

Wylla turned her head to the man in question and whispered softly. ‘’You really don’t know him? I mean I would have thought with you being…’’ But Wylla didn’t need to finish her sentence when Arya remembered that his eyes had reminded her of someone else.

‘’… Lannister.’’ She mumbled quietly, Wylla gave her a knowing look. 

‘’Yes, Lannister, Tywin Lannister to be exact.’’ Wylla offered her a reassuring smile as if it was an honest mistake. Looking at the table again she noticed Tywin Lannister had already disappeared. 

‘’What does he teach?’’ Arya asked not really caring about asking questions while shovelling down some food.

‘’I'm not quite sure, but I think my sister mentioned something about the new Defence against the dark art teacher being a Lannister, that must be him.’’

''Great,'' Arya muttered sarcastically, ‘’Already look forward to his class.’’ 

‘’Ha, very much doubt that’’, Somebody snorted. Arya looked up to see that it was the blue-haired boy from earlier. He still didn’t look up and Arya could’ve sworn that there were only blank pages in the book that he seemed so eager to read. 

‘’Besides,’’ He said, finally looking up at Arya and closing his damn book. ‘’ You should start getting used to him.’’ 

‘’And why is that?’’ Arya said, feeling very annoyed when told what to do. She could feel Wylla tense next to her. And she was acutely aware of the eyes that were staring. A part of the table had gone silent. And by the look on the boy’s face, Arya knew he was probably not used to someone talking back to him. Especially not a first year. 

The boy went on, emphasising, the last syllable. 

‘’Because…’’ 

Leaving his place at the table he started to move closer to Arya. He flashed her one of his bright smiles, that would make some girls weak in their knees. Some girls, but definitely not Arya. ''Well? Because?'' Arya continued, looking at him annoyingly. ‘’… Because he is also the Head of the Slytherin House, which means your house’’ 

He stood up from where he had sat down closer to Arya, smiling triumphantly. Arya who had no idea what to say back watched him leave open-mouthed. No, that couldn't be true. Could it? Damnit! How many Lannister’s did she have to deal with? 

Next to her, Wylla began to laugh, ‘’Well, that was interesting.’’ 

Arya sends her a death glare and usually, it works on people. But Wylla was clearly made out of thicker skin. No doubt the Northern blood in her and continued, ‘’What is it that you Starks like to say? Oh right, I know.’’

Arya knew what was coming next and she knew that the rest of her classmates were listening intently. Yet, she couldn’t help it when she felt the corners of her own mouth curl up. Wylla clearly seemed to have a twisted kind of humour. Her fellow Northerner grinned wickedly before saying. 

‘’Winter is coming.’’ 

And Arya decided that with Wylla by her side, she might survive this house yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there were a few who liked Arya to get sorted into Hufflepuff (you might not believe it, but I used to be one of them, still am sometimes). And I know, this might look strange, but there is plot behind it and yeah I totally understand if people dont like it. But the story in my head goes this way and I'm stuck with it for now.  
Feel free to leave comments if you liked it or not, I'm curious.


	4. Run Arya Stark, run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys!  
Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all are save and healthy. This chapter, I'm not gonna lie, is a bit boring. I promise more interaction for the next one.

‘’NOOOOOOO!’’ Arya screamed. Instantly sitting straight up from her bed. Breathing rapidly she looked around to see if she had woken up anybody else. Silence. She sighed in relieve. Folding her head in her hands she began to brood. 

This was the second time she had woken up from a nightmare. Different set of eyes all staring back at her. She had dreamt about the sorting hat again. Arya couldn’t remember the last time she had slept peacefully since the sorting ceremony. Somehow the sorting hat seemed to follow her in her dreams. He was always telling her things, sometimes riddles sometimes warnings. She didn’t know the meaning of any of them. Last night the hat had laughed wickedly, all while telling her to run. And so she had. She ran and ran only taking in her surroundings when she noticed the trees of the forbidden forest embracing her. Their branches, just like claws, eager to capture her. It was then that she noticed she was not running on her own feet at all. Rather she was a wolf, howling and crying? And then, when she had tasted the metallic, irony taste of blood she had woken up. Screaming with an immense sense of fear.  
Slowly Arya's eyelids began to flutter open and close again. She was tired but the fear in her head began to make way for a terrible ache. She turned from her right to her left and then again, trying to find some comfort.  
It was not long before she fell into a restless sleep again, _‘’Run Arya Stark, run,’’ _It whispered. ‘_’ for they’re almost here and nobody will be able to stop them, not even you...’’_

\---

“I do not tolerate this behaviour, ever! Two of my students violating the rules?!’’ his voice was stern and gruff. And Arya didn’t expect anything less from a man such as Tywin Lannister. ''If you break a rule, at least do it properly,'' he went on to mutter. 

His green eyes pierced into her grey ones and she could hear Elmar’s whimpering body beside her.

‘’We’re very… Very-ry sorry-rry my.. ..my lord.” Elmar Stammered.

Arya couldn’t help but scoff, he was the reason she was here. He and professor Mordane. If Elmar hadn’t been so stupid and left Micah alone, they wouldn’t be here in the first place. Her first flying lesson did not go how she expected it would. It seemed nothing of late did.

‘’ You’re very sorry?’’ Tywin repeated. Although his voice now sounded calm, Arya knew there lay a threatening rage beneath it.

Elmar nodded his head fiercely as if trying to convince Professor Lannister of his innocence. Arya ignored them both, rolling her eyes instead. That was her mistake.

“Look at me girl!” Tywin yelled.

Arya looked up and met his stare again. ‘’I already told you the story, don’t know what you expect me to say.’’ She replied honestly.

Tywin stood up from his place and Arya had to confess that the man looked quite scary when raising up.

‘’Leave!’’’

“Gladly,’’ Arya whispered, not assuming anyone would hear. 

‘’Not you girl, you!’’ He pointed at Elmar. The idiot didn’t need to be told twice and left.

Arya could feel her socks itching at her leg again and a layer of sweat made its way down her back. All signs that she was nervous, not that she would ever let it show though.

No, this is not how she had planned her first year at Hogwarts at all.

\---

She had ended up sharing a dormitory with a few other witches. Amongst them Wylla, Elia Sand and Bethany Blackwood. The latter had reminded her of her own sister and her friends. Yet, Bethany had proven to be nice enough. She had woken up too late though. Ignoring the warnings from the girls and paying no heed to their words. It was perhaps the stupidest thing Arya had done in a long time. When she finally did get up she managed to get lost, somehow ending up at the kitchens. It was only when she was met with the scared looking face of Hot pie that she truly felt awake. He screamed she screamed and then they were off to class.

It did, however, had cost a lot of Arya’s energy to calm Hot pie down on the way down. But in the end, she managed. He somehow had been convinced that Arya was an evil witch set to hurt him. She didn’t need to listen long to know that someone had been spreading fake rumours about her. When they arrived at class Professor Mordane was pretty annoyed. The two of them made an odd pair and several pair of eyes eyed them curiously. Arya had ignored them all. Transfiguration was an interesting subject to Arya yet Professor Mordane voice made it difficult for her to pay attention. Her house pet Balerion, a vicious black tomcat with a torn ear, didn’t exactly co-operate. Arya had found the cat years ago while wandering the halls of the red keep. Although Balerion was old and foul-tempered Arya loved him dearly. Professor Mordane, however, seemed to question it, but then again, Arya found out quick enough that Professor Mordane was questioning almost everything Arya did. She was slightly sad to see that Bran was avoiding her eyes though. She tried talking to him after class but to no avail.

The rest of the classes took Arya’s mind away from things. Forcing her to focus on something else than the gossip and rumours. Not to mention the stress and tension she expected from her friends and family.  
However, it didn’t take long before trouble found Arya again.

\---

Tywin motioned for her to sit across from him. Arya paused, fighting the urge to curse under her breath. Tywin Lannister was not how Arya thought he would be. She found him far more dangerous than his grandson or daughter for that matter. The motion for her to sit was clearly not a suggestion. So Arya moved toward the table, slowly perching herself on the edge of the chair, eager to leave when dismissed. She could feel him watching her, noticing how she sat down.

“Are you always sitting like that or are you planning on running away girl?’’ Tywin tilted his head one eyebrow raised in question.

Arya shook her head. Much smarter than the rest of his family too it seemed. She didn’t know why but felt this was more than just a scolding from a teacher to a student. In the absence of Madam Bienne of Tarth, who teaches first-years Flying, Elmar Frey had found a Remembrall that her friend Micah had accidentally dropped, and flew off with it pestering her redheaded friend. Arya had demanded it back immediately, but Elmar was already up flying. Deciding that Madam Tarth would be gone for a while because of Lommys's clumsiness, Arya had taken it upon herself to take matters into her own hand, following the Frey boy behind, ignoring the warning words or her friends and brother. And now, now she was here, being punished while Elmar hat started it. She was a natural at flying though and standing up for her friend had earned Arya some respect from fellow students.

‘’ Strange how one moment you can’t seem to close that mouth of yours and the other you’re as quiet as a mouse. Have you lost your tongue girl?’’ Tywin asked again.

That did make Arya look up, “What am I to say to you? I bet you’ve already decided your case about me!’’ She spat out, breathing hard. 

‘’ Is that right?’’ Tywin’s response was, "Well in that case, what do you think I am going to do with you?’’

When Arya still made no attempt to answer him, Tywin huffed and stood up from his chair. Walking towards the window at the left side of the room.

‘” Do you know what you are?’’’ Tywin then asked. Slowly taking a sip of his goblet while facing the window no longer eyeing her.

From all the things Arya had imagined he would say this was far from it. It did pique her interest though.

‘’I don’t know what you mean by that,’’ Arya replied.

Tywin turned around, ‘’I am not surprised.’’ And the vagueness of it all made Arya wonder if he had done so on purpose.

She had really no idea what he was going on about though. Tywin must have seen it too for he sighed and began to sit at his chair again. Sipping slowly from his stupid goblet. Concentrating on the man before her. Arya grew slightly annoyed when she saw him furiously staring at a map on his desk while ignoring her completely. _Yes_, Arya thought. He definitely was doing it on purpose.

‘’And what exactly might _I be_ professor Lannister? ’’ Arya asked, trying to sound polite.

"Soon,’’ Tywin said. ‘’But first I want you to answer some of my questions.’’

Arya shrugged trying very hard to remain polite, ‘’Ask away then.’’

‘’ Have you been having strange dreams of late”?

‘’ No”’, Arya answered way too fast.

‘’ You’re lying,’’

‘’ What gave me away?’’ Arya replied mockingly, not bothering to hide her annoyance any longer.

Tywin Lannister snorted. “Your eyes.’’ He said, making no room for her to respond, ‘’Tell me? do you know what a Hatstall is?’’

Arya nodded, again not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Good, then explain it to me?’’

‘’ I read it in a book once.’’ Arya began, somewhat remembering the story she and Bran had stumbled upon a few months ago. ‘’It is said that they are rare.’’

‘’ I've read the same,’’ Tywin said.

‘’ A Hatstall is a term used for a student whose sorting takes more than five minutes,’’ Arya continued. ‘’the hat takes his time because he found them, the student in question, to have a personality equally suited to different Hogwarts Houses.’’

‘’ Correct,’’ Tywin said. ‘’Sometimes the hat takes the student’s personal preference into consideration in order to break such a tie.’’ Tywin finishes off.

Arya didn’t know about that last part.

Tywin tilted his head to the side, ‘’He didn’t ask yours, did he?’’

Arya was by no means stupid, and quick in understanding things. So what if she was a Hatstall? Didn’t matter now, did it?

Tywin slowly walked towards her taking a hold of her chin, not very kindly. And Arya had no choice but to look into his eyes. ‘’Let me go!’’ she spat out. He didn’t of course. Instead, he watched her for a few lingering moments. Arya held his glare, too stubborn to show him her discomfort.

‘’ A true Hatstall is rare, yes,’’ Tywin began, ‘’According to the ancient records of the citadel only occurring around once every fifty years. And even then, it is a tie between two houses, not four…’’

The grip he was holding was beginning to hurt now, yet Arya was still determined to not let it show.

‘’ Although some believe it all a lie.’’ Tywin continued. ‘’The last true Hatstall was said to been seen more than seventy years ago.’’

Tywin’s eyes narrowed, ‘’There hasn’t been anyone since...’’

Arya huffed in anger, ‘’So what? What is it you want from me.’’ 

Tywin’s eyes gleamed with something dangerous. ‘’There’s that tongue of yours again. Careful now.’’

_I am not scared of you_, Arya had wanted to say. Instead, she bit her tongue. 

‘’ You see,’’ Tywin continued on, “there are a lot of things that intrigue me concerning _your case_, Arya Stark.’’ Throwing back her own words at her.

‘’ Not only are you the first Stark to ever get sorted into house Slytherin. But you also managed to have a sorting ceremony lasting longer than five minutes.’’

He stared at her knowingly while mumbling, ‘’’You have no doubt already piqued the interest of a few others as well.’’

Tywin tilted his head to the side again, ‘’’Those things don’t really concern me though. No, what really intrigues me is the fact that you were concealed during the process. There is someone trying to cover it up. To protect you? I do not know. I only know that there were only a few people present who noticed it as well that day when your magic made everything upside down. The sorting hat is one of the cleverest enchanted objects you will ever meet. And tricking him can only be done by the most powerful witches and wizards. So, you must understand my surprise when people screamed and gasped for air, yet no one…’’ he went on. And Arya felt a fear creeping up her spine. Who were the other people that knew?

A silence stretched before them and Arya noticed an uncertainty in the professor's green eyes. There was something else in there too, anger perhaps?

‘’ How dare they try to hide it from me!?’’ Tywin began suddenly, raising his voice. Anger now clear on his old face and gripping Arya's chin even harder than before. Tears were beginning to form in Arya's eyes, not because of the pain but because of his firm grip. But just as quickly as his anger had come, just as quickly it had left.

‘’ But ah, I should’ve known shouldn’t I ?’’ he mumbled softly, ‘’yes, I should’ve known...’’ he finished. Finally letting go of her chin. Arya sank down on her chair, suddenly feeling tired. Concealed? What had he meant by that?

Tywin turned his back while piling some papers on his desk. He didn’t look at her again. When he lastly did began to speak, it was as if the conversation from moments ago hadn't even take place. ‘’You will start your first training session in a few days.''

_Training_, Arya thought. What kind of training?

'' Its been a long time since Slytherin had a talented seeker and even longer since we’ve won a match.’’

\----

Arya was only half awake while walking towards the entrance of the Slytherins common room. Finally arriving, Arya mutter the password. The password changed every fortnight, and Arya had luckily seen the post on the noticeboard this morning. The Slytherin common room was empty when she walked in. She hadn't expected anything less, it was dinner time. Not for Arya thought. She didn’t feel like eating, no, what she needed was sleep. As the youngest seeker ever of house Slytherin, she had to prove herself. Her first quidditch training had gone as well as she could’ve hoped for. Arianne had tried to explain everything as simply as possible. It was the training that followed after, that had made Arya feel exhausted. She enjoyed it though. Despite Ramsey’s and Joffrey’s constant pestering, she had liked it. Flying up in the air, concentrating while the wind blew through her hair. Joffrey had been angry when she had taken her place as the seeker. But it was not long after, that he had gotten another place in the team. ‘_’Lannister gold”_ Whylla hat muttered mockingly. Not gold but power, Arya had thought instead.  
Her father had send her an owl. Telling her how proud he was to hear she made the team. Her father had also told her that her mother might be slightly worried if she had time to do her homeworking now that she played quidditch. "But", her father wrote, " she is so proud of you Arya, I can see it in her eyes." The thought of his letter brought a smile to Arya's lips.

Looking around she couldn’t help but feel a bit homesick. She had been scared of her family’s reaction after her sorting ceremony. Jon was perhaps the only one aside from her parents who hadn’t judged her. He had told her he was still worried for her though. The rest of her siblings had seemed taken aback. Sansa had been eyeing her with a look close to hatred and Arya knew her sister somehow blamed Arya self for it. Bran had looked at her with pity and apart from a few sentences during their shared classes, he had still been avoiding her. And Robb? Well, Robb had been more shocked than Arya and the rest of them combined. The two of them still hadn’t talked and Jon had let her know that he just needed time.

The rough stone walls and ceiling of the room gave Arya a certain sense of sadness. One of the wooden tables had an abandoned wizards chess set on it, the students who had been playing, probably leaving in a rush to go eat. She walked towards the entrance of the girl's dormitory and noticed the tapestries featuring the adventures of famous medieval Slytherins. It was quite a grand atmosphere, Arya confessed. Yet, also quite a cold one.  
  
\---

When Arya’s head reached her pillow the dreams came again. Yet this time the hat didn’t make an appearance. No, this time she dreamed of wild beasts. Dragons, lions, wolves and birds with three eyes. The dragon had three heads and the wolves were as big as a horse. Instead of fire, the dragons breathed ice, so cold that Arya could feel it all through her bones. Leaving her to shiver in earnest. But that was not all, for the dream continued. Lions roared and wolves howled. Yet the dragon held back its icy sputter. Suddenly a stag made its way elegantly into a shining light and the dragon and lions disappeared. She began to hear a strange sound from behind. And even though Arya couldn’t understand it, it sounded close to death itself. She didn’t know how that could be, yet something told her it was so. The sound became louder and louder until the stag jumped away and the moon came into its place. Not long after its appearance, it disappeared again. Shadows taking over its place. It took Arya awhile to figure out they were walking towards her. She was standing on her own feet this time and looking down she saw her body soaked in blood, not hers. Again, Arya didn’t know _how_ she knew, she just did.  
The sounds she had heard where voices and these voices belonged to shadows. The shadows looked like man engulfed in darkness and cold. They had no faces but Arya knew that if they did, she would find no kindness in them. For a moment Arya decided on waiting for the shadows to come closer. Yet her feet moved on their own account and so she began to run. ‘’_Run Arya Stark, run," _The hat had warned her. _‘’ Run, run. For they’re almost here and nobody will be able to stop them, not even you.’’_

This time she didn’t wake up screaming and in pain. No, this time her heart was filled with utter fear and anguish, her cheeks felt wet, her lips tasted salty. And it was only at that moment Arya realised she was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have Arya meeting a certain bullheaded boy.  
:D Stay save everyone and try not to get too depressed!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I'm always open to feedback, the good and bad.


End file.
